legendsmodfandomcom-20200215-history
Two-Face
Two-Face is a supervillain, published by DC Comics. First appearing in Detective Comics #66, he is a criminal split between the forces of good and evil, often choosing which he will fight for with a flip of a coin. Two-Face has also had an obsession with duality and the number two. Though commonly an adversary of Batman, he has often fought other superheroes in the DC Universe, including Superman and other members of the Justice League. Added in version 4.3.5 of the mod, his suit can be crafted and worn by the player, giving them access to his weaponry and abilities. Backstory Two-Face's civilian identity is Harvey Dent, a former District Attorney and ally of Batman. As a child, he grew up under the care of an alcoholic father, who would often abuse Harvey for seemingly no purpose. Often deciding it with a coin flip, Harvey became convinced his father cheated and was using a double headed coin. He would also have outbursts of anger, but eventually gained control and restrained these. After finishing law school, Dent became one of Gotham's most promising lawyers and eventually became District Attorney at the age of 26. Around this time, Batman began operating in the city and targeting the various criminals. Deciding to help the vigilante, Dent became one of his closest allies and prosecuted the mobsters he caught, even helping bring James Gordon into the alliance. However, during their second year of partnership, Harvey inherited his father's coin and discovered that it was indeed double headed. Suffering a nervous breakdown and the emergence of a second more violent personality stemming from the emotions he had hidden, these would further surface when one of the mobsters he was prosecuting threw acid at him in an attempted assassination. Though Harvey survived, his face was disfigured on one side and lead to his second personality becoming more present. Urged by "Bad Harvey", Dent gave up on the law and set on revenge on Maroni and his associates, becoming the criminal Two-Face. Targeting various businesses, Harvey would decide whether to act for good or evil using his father's coin, which he had damaged to match his fractured mind. After murdering Maroni, his former allies caught him and had him transferred to Arkham in hopes of recovery. Two-Face would continue to battle Batman for years to come, despite the vigilante's efforts to help his old friend. He is also responsible for the death of the second Robin's father. However, if prompted by the coin, Dent would help other superheroes in their operations and work with them if need be. In the Mod Two-Face has been available since version 4.3.5 of the mod. His suit can be crafted in the Villain Maker and worn by the player. Doing so will give them Speed 2 (whilst sprinting), Strength 2, Acrobatics 1 and immunity to fall damage. He can also equip a pistol (Weapon Equip key), which can be used in combat (right mouse click and Suit Ability 2 key). The pistol also has unlimited ammo, meaning it does not need bullets within the player's inventory. Crafting To craft Two-Face you will need: * 10 Cloth * 10 Black Cloth * 4 White Stained Clay * 2 Light Blue Stained Clay * 1 Pillar Quartz Block Two-Face Head Recipe.png|Two-Face's Head Recipe Two-Face Suit Recipe.png|Two-Face's Suit Recipe Two-Face Pants Recipe.png|Two-Face's Pants Recipe Two-Face Shoes Recipe.png|Two-Face's Shoes Recipe Category:Characters Category:Supervillains Category:DC Category:Batman Category:Injustice League